eres mia
by kagome higurashi la azabache
Summary: kagome se ve a escondidas con alguien ¿que hara inuyasha cuando se entere?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos a aquí les traigo una nueva historia de inuyasha llamada "eres mia" **

**Estuve pensando en esta historia hace como una semana pero no había podido escribirla ya que tuve un accidente pero bueno esta historia trata de que kagome se ve a escondidas con alguien que hará inuyasha al enterarse? **

**En esta historia naraku ya fue destruido, la perla se volvió a dividir en mil fragmentos y kikyo volvió a revivir (dios mi esa mujer tiene más vidas que un gato) **

**Y sin más que decir les dejo el primer capitulo**

**Nota: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen**

Nuestro grupo favorito conformado por una miko del futuro, un monje libidinoso, una exterminadora, un hanyou, un zorrito mágico y una hermosa gatita iban caminando por el bosque en busca de los fragmentos de la famosa perla de shikon

Señorita kagome-hablo el monje

¿Si su excelencia?-le respondió la hermosa azabache

¿Presiente algún fragmento?-

No su excelencia -respondió la azabache con una sonrisa

Yo ya me canse-dijo el zorrito

Inuyasha descansemos un rato-le dijo kagome a inuyasha

Miren-dijo la exterminadora señalando a una cabaña aparentemente abandonada-podremos descansar hay

Si podemos continuar con el viaje mañana inuyasha-dijo el monje

Está bien- a todos les sorprendió que inuyasha no se negara a la idea de descansar

Siiii-chillo shippo de alegría corriendo hacia la cabaña todos los demás los siguieron pero antes de entrar a la cabaña vieron a una serpiente caza almas pasar todos voltearon a ver a inuyasha excepto kagome que ya sabía lo que iba pasar así que decidió entrar a la cabaña y inuyasha se fue a perseguir la serpiente caza almas los demás entraron a la cabaña y se sentaron nadie decía nada

¿Chicos tienen hambre?-pregunto kag a sus amigos

Todos la miraron y asintieron con la cabeza kagome les sonrio claro era una sonrisa falsa y se puso a sacar la comida de su mochila la exterminadora y el monje vieron que en la esquina de la cabaña había palos para hacer leña y se pusieron a encender la fogata kagome les preparo sopa y se las entregó a sus amigos que se dispusieron a comer a igual que kagome un rato después ya había llegado la noche y cierto torpe hanyou no había llegado

Chicos ire a dar un paso-dijo kagome levantándose de su lugar

Te acompaño-le dijo la exterminadora levantándose

No gracias sango-le sonrio-es mejor que descanses

Está bien-dijo la exterminadora sentándose con la mirada baja

Adiós chicos-dijo kagome saliendo de la cabaña

Pobre kagome inuyasha es un idiota que no se da cuenta que lastima a kagome-dijo la exterminadora triste por su amiga y enojada por culpa de inuyasha

Si sango pero nosotros nos podemos hacer nada-dijo el monje triste por su amiga

Si algún día se dará cuenta de todo el daño que le ah hecho a kagome y espero que no sea demasiado tarde, vamos a dormir por que mañana continuaremos con el viaje

Sango me estas proponiendo que durmamos juntos abrazados-dijo el monje tocándole cierta parte a la sacerdotisa

Su excelencia es usted un pervertido!-grito la exterminadora y enseguida se escuchó una fuerte cachetada en la cabaña

Pero sanguito-dijo el monje con la cara marcada

La exterminadora lo ignoro y agarro a shippo en sus brazos que dormia plácidamente y se acostó el monje la miro por unos segundos y después se acostó unos minutos después todos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo

/con kagome/

Iba caminado por el bosque sin darse cuenta por donde pisaba hasta que tropezó con una roca que hizo que rodara hasta golpearse la cabeza con una roca que hizo que quedara incociente una silueta que vio como kagome se cayó se acercó a ella y la cargo en sus brazos y la recostó en un árbol y empezó a checar si estaba bien se dio cuanto que solo tenía unos cuantos raspones y estaba desmayada al darse cuenta que estaba bien estaba dispuesto ah irse pero no lo hizo porque algo se lo impedía asi que se quedó a lado de la azabache

Perfecto ahora tendré que cuidarla-

**Continuara…**

**Ya sé que el capítulo es muy corto pero prometo mañana subir el segundo capítulo que será más largo y cambiando de tema a los que leen mi otra historia que se llama siempre te amé no crean que la deje hasta hay ya actualizare pronto a lo mejor mañana igual actualicé.**

**Bueno adiós hasta mañana **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Primero que nada perdón por no actualizar**

**Para mis antiguos lectores: subiré 2 historias para ustedes a mi Facebook una historia consta de 55 capítulos y la otra de solo 68 capítulos una, se trata de matar morir o amar y pues por eso le puse ese título " matar, morir o amar"**

**De: tigresa **

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo**

**Nota: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen**

Ya casi amanecía y kagome aún no despertaba ya no se encontraba desmayada pero si durmiendo su salvador había decidido retirarse antes de que la miko despertara, por ahí pasaba un joven que vio a la azabache recostada en el árbol y se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien en esos instante la miko abrió sus ojos encontrándose unos ojos verdes enfrente de ella

-¿te encuentras bien?

-me duele mucho mi cabeza ¿Quién eres tú?

-me llamo ryu

Kagome observo detalladamente al joven enfrente de ella era atractivo tenia unos músculos bien formados cualquier chica se enamoraría de él tenía ojos verdes, su cabellera era de un color dorado, corta y alborotada su tez era bronceada su ropaje consistía de una camisa café al igual que un chaleco café y unos pantalones cortos cafés en esos instante sintió una presencia demoniaca que provenía de el lo que solo significaba una cosa- es un demonio-susurro la miko

El joven la escucho-tranquila no te hare daño-su voz era suave

-¿Cómo compruebo eso?

-pues si quisiera hacerte daño ¿no crees que desde hace rato ya lo hubiera hecho?

-tienes razón-kag trato de levantarse pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su tobillo que hizo que se volviera a sentar al instante

-al parecer te lastimaste tu tobillo-se arrodillo enfrente de ella-déjame ver

-no, no te preocupes solo me lo doble es todo

El chico suspiro profundamente-¿puedes caminar?

-no.. la verdad es que me duele mucho mi tobillo

-bien ¿dónde vives?-el chico se levantó del suelo y miro hacia el bosque

-mis amigos y yo nos quedamos en una cabaña un poco cerca de aquí

-¿te llevo?

-te lo agradecería mucho

El chico sonrió y se agacho de espalda enfrente de ella-vamos sube a mi espalda kagome miro su espalda "hasta de espalda se ve sexi" kagome se sonrojo antes sus pensamientos y subió con cuidado a la espalda del chico se abrazó del cuello del chico este solo la agarro de las piernas para que no cayera –por donde es… emm aún no me has dicho tu nombre

-perdón que tonta soy mi nombre es kagome, kagome higurashi

-no eres tonta solo eres un poco distraída kag ¿ te puedo decir así?

-claro ryu y es por alla-señalo hacia el lado derecho del bosque el chico empezó a caminar en la dirección que le señalo la joven iban en silencio el cual no era incomodo se oía el cantar de los pájaros y también se podía escuchar a los lejos el aguar caer de una cascada todo era magnifico hasta que se escuchó un grito cerca de hay

-como que no saben dónde diablos esta kagome!

-inuyasha-susurro la joven miko que iba en la espalda del joven-dejame aquí ryu

-¿Qué, porque? ¿Quién grito?

-porque ya no me duele mucho mi tobillo y el quien grito fue un amigo se llama inuyasha

-de acuerdo kag-la bajo con mucho cuidado de su espalda como si fuera la joya más frágil del mundo

-gracias por ayudarme ryu

-de nada kag-el chico embozo una sonrisa perfecta que podía enamorar a cualquiera pero esa sonrisa solo era para kagome

Kagome se lo quedo viendo embobada por unos segundos y sonrió estúpidamente-este.. Bien ya me tengo que ir

-kag espera ¿nos volveremos a ver verdad?-kag asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar bueno más bien cojear hasta perderse entre los arboles del bosque

/7/

-cálmate inuyasha la señorita kagome pronto regresara ya lo veraz-el monje trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo

-es más es tu culpa que kagome se fuera perro tonto si tu no vieras ido atrás de ese monto de huesos ella no se hubiera ido-hablo el pequeño zorrito que se había mantenido callado

-no le digas asi a kikyo enano-le dio un fuerte golpe al pequeño zorrito (abusivo solo dijo la verdad e.e) el pequeño zorrito se fue refugiar en brazos de sango-eres un perro tonto inuyasha

-hola chicos ya regrese-saludo gritando a sus amigos una azabache bien alegre

Todos se pusieron feliz por la llegada de su amiga excepto cierto hanyou que estaba con un genio de los mil demonios-¿dónde diablos estabas kagome?-pregunto el hibrido muy enojado

-no te importa-le respondió a inuyasha un poco indiferente

-nos tenías preocupados a todos

-no lo creo inuyasha-volvio a responderle con el mismo tono con el que le había respondido anteriormente-es más hace cuanto que llegaste ¿hace media hora?-hablo con ironía la miko-tu eres el que tienes menos derecho de reclamarme por haber ido a dar un paseo

El hanyou no sabía que responderle-keh

Kagome dio la media vuelta y entro a la cabaña con una sonrisa al recordar a ryu

**Continuara….**

**Bueno quien sabe quién fue el Salvador de "kagome"**

**Quiero hacerle una pequeña pregunta ¿con quien quieren que se quede kagome?**

**a) inuyasha**

**b) su Salvador**

**c) ryu**

**¿si se hacen una idea de quién es su famosos salvador no? Igual y daré a conocer quien fue su salvador más a delante ya que él le pedirá un favor a kag y po favor conteste mi anterior pregunta ya que su respuesta vale oro para mí porque sea la que sea su repuesta cambiara la historia**

**Hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Feliz año nuevo! **

**Me encanto esto:3**

**-están listos inufans?**

–**si capitán estamos listo!**

**-NO LOS ESCUCHOO!**

**-si capitán estamos listos!**

**-uuuuh es un hibrido y vive en la época feudal**

**-I-NU-YA-SHA!**

**-Tiene gran fuerza y es genial..**

**-I-NU-YA-SHA**

**-El perro perfecto que podrías desear…**

**-I-NU-YA-SHA**

**-Es muy valiente y te protegerá..**

**-I-NU-YA-SHA**

**-TODOS!-INUYASHA-INUYASHA-INUYASHA**

**-EL ES INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**JAJAJAJA bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo**

**Nota: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen**

Después de la pequeña discusión de inuyasha y kagome, empezaron a empacar las cosas para poder partir de nuevo en busca de los fragmentos, sango le había vendado el tobillo a la miko que le había dicho a la exterminadora que se había tropezado con una piedra y por eso se lo había lastimado, después de eso partieron hacia una aldea que quedaban a 4 horas de donde estaban ya que había escuchado rumores de que un demonio amenazaba a los habitantes de esa aldea lo cual llegaron a la conclusión que el demonio tenía un fragmento de la perla de shikon

Ya casi llegamos kagome-la exterminadora,shippo y la miko iban en kirara

Démonos prisa porque si no inuyasha nos dejara-grito el monje pasando a lado de kirara, debido a que cierto hibrido iba como alma que lleva el diablo sin apiadase de sus amigos pero la causa de eso es que sentía un olor peculiar para el,si damas y caballeros el olor a huesos y barro

Pareciera que lo persiguen-shippo veía como corría el hanyou

Pobre miroku-comento kagome que desde hace rato no había mencionado ninguna palabra bueno desde que reanudaron el viaje-es mi culpa porque si yo me viera subido a la espalda de inuyasha el no fuera corriendo

No te preocupes kagome, a miroku le gusta correr-hablo el pequeño zorrito

Después de media hora llegaron a la aldea y hablaron con el terrateniente, diciendo que iban a exterminar al demonio que amenazaba a la aldea a lo cual el terrateniente acepto gustosamente y les dijo que si lo hacían le iba a dar una buena paga a nuestro guerreros después de eso el terrateniente se retiró dejando ordenes que le dieran 2 habitaciones a los habitantes una para las damas y la otra para los caballeros

Que cansada estoy-la exterminadora bostezo mientras se estiraba

Deberías descansar un rato sango en lo que anochece-le aconsejo la miko a su amiga a lo cual sango acepto su consejo diciendo que la despertara si ocurría algo la miko solo asintió con una sonrisa

(en la habitación de al lado)

Iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a ver si encuentro algo-el hibrido salía por la puerta

Regresa antes del anochecer inuyasha-grito el monje para que lo escuchara el hanyou

Y adivinen qué? Inuyasha no llego antes del anochecer puesto que ya había anochecido y ni señas del hibrido

¿Aún no llega inuyasha?-pregunto la miko un poco preocupada

-no señorita kagome

- a lo mejor esta con esa muerta-el comentario inocente del zorrito había afectado a nuestra miko ya que su semblante cambio repentinamente a unos triste

-shippo-lo reprendió la exterminadora

-¿qué?-la exterminadora le señalo con la mirada hacia a kagome a lo que el pequeño zorrito entendió perfectamente en eso se escuchó el grito de una mujer-el monstro! Todos agarrraron rápidamente sus armas y salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose directo a donde se había escuchado el grito

al llegar a lugar pudieron ver un demonio osos de tamaño colosal y ojos rojos que estaba a punto de atacar a una señora con su hijo kagome raciono rápidamente y le a punto con el arco al oso tirándole una flecha sagrada que le dio en una pata al oso lo que hizo que volteara hacia ellos, el demonio gruño fuertemente sango tiro su hiraikotsu dándole un fuerte golpe al demonio

kagome donde tiene el fragmento?-la exterminadora agarraba de nuevo a su hiraitkuso dispuesta a volver a lazarlo

en su pecho está en su pecho-kagome a punto con una de su flecha hacia el oso el osos al ver eso se dirigió hacia la miko, kagome al ver que el oso se dirigía hacia ella lo único que hizo por instinto fue cerrar fuertemente sus ojos para recibir el golpe talvez el golpe final, escucho a sus amigos gritar su nombre, pero dichoso golpe nunca llego en vez de un golpe sintió unos brazos que la cargaban y también escucho a sango gritar hiraikotsu seguido de un fuerte sonido

¿te encuentras bien pequeña?-kagome reconoció al instante esa melodiosa voz y abrió lentamente sus ojos-ryu-susurro la miko-si pequeña soy yo-le respondió el joven con una sonrisa-¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto la miko-digamos que me prometí a mí mismo protegerte y eso es lo que hago

Kagome!-sus amigos corria hacia ella para ver cómo estaba su amiga

Ryu al escuchar la voz de los amigos de kagome fingió no conocer a la miko del fuuro -se encuentra bien señorita?-ryu le guiño un ojo a kagome y ella enseguida entendido su plan

Si gracias joven, gracias a usted-la miko le siguió el plan a ryu

No tiene nada que agradecer bella dama cualquiera en mi lugar viera hecho lo mismo-los amigos de kagome solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que su amiga se encontraba bien

Suéltala!-grito un hanyou celoso que estaba viendo como ese "tonto" agaaraba de la cadera a kagome

i..inu..inuyasha-kagome se sorprendió al ver el hanyou que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba ryu y ella

te dije que la soltaras-inuyasha agarro a kagome y empujo a ryu que cayo hacia el suelo

inuyasha suéltame-kagome trataba de librarse del agarre de inuyasha hasta que logró zafarse y se arrodillo delante de ryu para ver cómo se encontraba-¿te encuentras bien?

Si señorita-el chico se levantó-bueno yo ya tengo que irme

Gracias por haber salvado a kagome-dijo la exterminadora ryu solo le sonrió en forma de respuesta y se dirigió al bosque

Kagome volteo a ver a ciero hanyou un poco molesta bueno Muy molesta-inuyasha abajo!-dicho eso la azabache se retiró del lugar dejando a un hanyou en el suelo

¿espera porque lo hiciste?-grito el hanyou pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por la miko sus amigos solo negaban el comportamiento de su amigo-nunca entenderá-sango,miroku ,kirara y shippo también se fueron por donde kagome se había ido hace unos instante dejando al pobre hibrido solo

**Continuara…**

**Bien que me merezco ¿tomates? ¿abajos? **

**Gracias a lo que leen mis historia y quería preguntarles ¿cada cuánto quiere que actualice?**

**Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, así antes de continuar les quiero recomendar unas historias magnificas para mi**

**Un amor del destino, tu eres mi otra mitad, un regalo para mama Noel esa 3 maravillosas historias son de: ****AomecitaTaisho**

**Atrapa a tu pareja esta estupenda historia es de: Marlene Vásquez **

**HYBRID (hibrida) esta hermosa historia de sesshumaro y rin le pertenece a: DAVY07**

**También les recomendare unas historias que le sacaran suspiros, la harán enojar, reír, incluso llorar pero esas serán después.. Talvez al final del capítulo o para el siguiente**

**sin más que decir les dejo aquí el cuarto capitulo **

**nota: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen **

ya habían pasado 3 días desde la pequeña discusión entre kagome y inuYasha al día siguiente había decidido regresar a la aldea de la anciana kaede, kagome había regresado a su época, inuyasha no le negó el permiso lo cual sorprendió a todos pero la condición era de que solo permaneciera 2 días en su época si no regresaba en 2 días la iría a buscar lo cual quería decir que regresaría ese mismo día en la tarde, pero nuestro querido hibrido estaba más ocupado con kikyou como para fijarse que hoy regresaría kagome

Cerca del pozo, en la rama de un frondoso árbol se encontraba una silueta masculina, con la mirada dirigida hacia el pozo esperando que saliera la miko del pozo, si se trataba del joven ryu que desde que kagome se había ido a su época él había permanecido en ese árbol esperándola no se había movido de ahí por nada del mundo aunque tuviera hambre se la aguantaba, extrañaba mucho a la miko

(Con inuyasha y kikyou)

inuYasha y kikyou bueno ellos 2 estaban en el árbol sagrado acostado en el pasto sin nada de ropa siendo tapados solo por el haori rojo de inuyasha, kikyou tenía su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de inuYasha , el hibrido tenía su mirada fija en cielo pensando si había hecho lo correcto ya que no tenía en claro sus sentimientos por kikyou ya no estaba tan seguro de amar a la sacerdotisa muerta pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que sentía algo por esa niña enojona el hibrido sonrió al pensar en kagome pero entre él y kagome no podría haber nada ya que él pensaba que kagome se merecía más que en vez de estar con un sucio hanyou y tambien estaba la promesa que le hizo a kikyou los pensamientos de inuyasha se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la sacerdotisa que se encontraba a su lado

te amo-kikyou levanto su cabeza y volteo hacia el hanyou y le dio un beso apasionado, inuyasha la agarro de la cintura y le correspondió al beso-yo también te amo

(en el pozo devora huesos)

Del pozo salía una miko con mucha dificultad ya que traía en sus hombros una mochila de color amarilla muy grande la miko sintió que la ayudaban a salir del pozo una vez afuera dejo su mochila en el suelo y fijo su mirada en la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ella-¿ryu que haces aquí?- lo que paso a continuación hizo que la miko quedara en schok por unos segundo ryu la estaba abrazando-te extrañe mucho pequeña-ryu la seguía abrazando como si su vida dependiera de eso-yo.. yo igual te extrañe-dijo la miko que después de unos minutos correspondía al abrazo pero como nada dura para siempre se tuvieron que separar rápidamente al escuchar un ruido de entre las ramas del bosque lo cual sonrieron al ver que se trataban de 2 ardillas una escapaba de la otra entonces escucharon un gruñido que provenía del estómago de ryu lo que hizo que se sonrojara furiosamente

Al parecer tienes hambre- más que preguntar la miko lo confirmaba-¿quieres comer?

-Si pero no hay nada que comer

Yo tengo comida-se puso a buscar en su mochila y saco arroz que había sido preparado por ella misma y también saco ramen y saco una lata de soda-aquí tienes-dijo estirándole el ramen, arroz y soda a ryu

Gracias pequeña-ryu agarro las cosas y se sentó en el suelo seguido por la miko y sin más que decir empezó a comer rápidamente como si alguien quisiera quitarle la comida

¿Hace cuánto que no comes?-le pregunto la miko asombrada por la rapidez en la que comia

Desde que te fuiste- tomo un poco de soda-había estado esperándote la miko se sonrojo al escuchar la confesión del joven "en la había estado esperando"

Kag esto esta delicioso-ryu ahora comía el arroz preparado por la miko-y la persona que diga que no es un idiota

Gracias ryu, a decir verdad si hay una persona que dice que cocino mal-kagome bajo la mirada

Ryu frunció el ceño al escuchar a la miko y dejo de comer para ver a la miko y al ver que su mirada estaba dirigida la suelo apretó los puños-¿Quién?-su tono de voz era serio

Kagome alzo la mirada su mirada era triste ryu al ver su mirada le entro una ganas locas de golpear no solo de golpear de aniquilar al causante de esa mirada llena de tristeza asi que le volvió a repetir la pregunta-¿Quién?

Kagome dudo unos segundo en contestarle hasta que le respondio-inuyasha mi compañero de viaje-ryu se paró como resorte con una misión encontrar al hibrido y aniquilarlo-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la miko levantándose de su lugar

Nada, solo tengo que arreglar una cosa con un hibrido-su voz detonaba odio, odio puro

Kagome se dio cuenta rápidamente que hablaba de inuyasha así que lo agarró del brazo ryu volteo a verla-no lo hagas por favor hazlo por mí-el semblante enojado de ryu cambio por completo a uno ternura-está bien pequeña por ti-le beso la frente kagome se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido y le pido a ryu que la llevara a la aldea de la anciana kaede a lo cual el acepto

**Continuara…. **

**Primero que nada no me regañen sé que el capítulo lo debí de haber subido el viernes pero es que cada mes a nosotras las mujeres nos da un dolor bien bonito bueno aunque mis dolores son más fuertes gracias a que me atropellaron y también por haberme caído de un árbol mi cadera sufrió la consecuencia y al igual que mi cadera yo uwu **

**También gracias a las personas que leen mi historia y también quería recomendarles la historia de: DIEZ, EL HOMBRE PERFECTO by Marlene Vásquez me encanta mucho esta historia la eh leído varias veces y aun la sigo leyendo bueno para el siguiente capi les recomendare unas historias ya un poquito antiguas**

**Bueno si más que decir adiós hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola solo venia decirle que ya no seguiré con la historia…**

**Na! No se crean! Bueno aquí el quinto capítulo jejeje ya sé que tarde no me maten!**

**Nota:los personajes de inuYasha no me pertencen**

**Quinto capitulo**

Ryu se paseaba por toda la habitación con una sonrisa de enamorado la habitación en donde se encontraba, era un un poco pequeña solo contaba con un futon a lado de este se encontraban una mesita de madera donde se encontraba dos velas apagadas y una ventana por donde entraba la luz del sol- simplemente es la mujer más hermosa que eh visto-ryu se encontraba hablando con su mejor amigo que se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo por la ventana era un demonio en su forma humana, tenía unos ojos azules como el mar, su cabello era de color negro le llegaba hasta los hombros, lo llevaba suelto , tenía un cuerpo musculoso, su ropaje era como los de inuyasha solo que de color verde y su semblante era calmado y tenía una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos un poco largos y sus perfecto dientes blanco

Amigo te has enamorado-volteo a verlo-el príncipe del sur se ha enamorado

Así es kaito-su mirada se dirijio hacia su amigo por unos instante-pero ella le interesa otro alguien que no la valora

el semblante de kaito se volvió serio-pues ha de ser un idiota que no se ha dado cuenta que tiene a una gran mujer a su lado

así es amigo, él tiene a otra, bueno más bien esta con un cadáver-ryu sonrio de lado-es una mujer que murió hace tiempo pero al parecer fue revivida pero ahora solo es barro y huesos-su tono de voz era frio

umm y porque no enamoras a la hermosa mujer de la que llevas contándome desde hace rato-kaito tenía un semblante serio y a la vez divertido

Tienes razón voy a enamorarla ella será la futura señora de las tierras del sur-en sus ojos se podía notar decisión- y tú me ayudaras primero que nada quiero que compres un kimono el más hermoso que encuentres kaito

Cuenta conmigo-fue la respuesta de kaito-¿y te volverás a ir? Si piensas volver a desaparecer otra vez así primero avísales a tus padres, estaban muy preocupado por ti casi manda a toda la guardia imperial a buscarte

No te preocupes amigo, yo les diré a mis padres lo que sucede, y cuál fue el motivo de mi desaparición estos días-empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-por cierto pienso ir a verla mañana así que es preferible que tengas el kimono para antes que me valla mañana y si quieres me podrás acompañar para que la conozca

Será un placer conocer a la mujer que logró cautivar el corazón de mi amigo-como respuesta ryu solo sonrió y empezó a caminar por el pasillo que dirigía hacia el palacio a paso lento

XXXXXXXX

¿Qué te ocurre kagome? te eh notado un poco distraída y también tensa-pregunto de repente sango que se dirigía con kagome hacia las aguas termales

¿Eh?-fue la respuesta de kagome que no había escuchado lo que le había dicho sango ya que iba muy distraída mas bien iba pensando en donde se habría metido ryu-¿qué dijiste?

Sango la miro incrédula-¿ que sí que te ocurre? Te eh notado muy distraída

Kagome contesto rápidamente-nada sango no te preocupes-le sonrio para tranquilizarla pero ella misma no estaba tranquila ya que estaba preocupada por ryu por que no lo había visto desde hace un día no había señas de él, "a lo mejor le surgió un compromiso" eran los pensamientos de kagome

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryu se encontraba en la rama de un árbol grande y frondoso que se encontraba a fueras del palacio era un árbol muy especial para él ya que ese árbol le trasmitía paz tenía los ojos cerrados pensando en kagome la extrañaba mucho ya no podía vivir un segundo más sin saber nada de ella, ya había hablado con sus padres y ellos se habían puesto muy felices con la noticia de que su hijo al fin había encontrado una mujer para el ryu sonrió estaba decidido a conquistar a kagome sus padres y su mejor amigo los ayudaría- Inesperadamente, entraste a mi vida cambiando todos mis estereotipos de mujer, si tú supieras que día y noche sueño que estas, en mis brazos, besándome-ryu estaba cantando con una tono de voz melodioso-inesperadamente me siento como nunca, si esto es un sueño no me quiero despertar, y aunque sé que este sueño se hará realidad inesperadamente yo te voy a enamorar

inesperadamente yo te voy a enamorar.

**Bueno aqui termina el capítulo el capítulo más corto que eh hecho pero no me maten actualizare el viernes ya que no actualice la semana pasada y también quiero decirles que ya podre actualizar dos veces a la semana ya que ahora nada me lo impedirá**

**Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les recomiendo esta tres hermosas historia escrita por la misma chica: AL SABOR DE LA SEDUCCION, DEJAME AMARTE Y POR ULTIMO CONQUISTANDO A UN GRANUJA ESTA TRES MARAVILLOSAS HISTORIAS SON DE: Black Pearl B **

**También les doy gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historia enserio muchísimas gracias ¿una pregunta tienen face?**

**Hasta el viernes! Cuídense!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola inufans aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo**

**Ya sé que me tarde pero es que una lectora que me pidió que no dijera su nombre me dijo que si podía retrasar mi historia y yo pues acepte y hasta apenas hace una hora me dijo que ya podía continuar con la historia! Y ya no lo sigo retresando mas y aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertencen **

**Capitulo seis**

InuYasha se encontraba afuera de la cabaña de la anciana kaede encima de la rama de un frondoso árbol que hay habitaba mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte, apenas hace unos minutos kagome había regresado a su época ya que quería ver a su familia y él no se opuso ya que esa noche planeaba ver a kikyou y decirle unas cosas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kagome y ryu estaban sentados en el pozo devoras huesos, ya que kagome hace un minuto estaba a punto de cruzar el pozo pero fue sostenida por un brazo y el dueño de ese brazo era nada más y nada menos que ryu

Te extrañe mucho-decía kagome mientras abrazaba a ryu-¿A dónde fuiste?

Ryu se sorprendió un poco por el abrazo que kagome le había dado-perdóname pequeña por haberme ido y no decirte nada pero es que fui a buscar un regalo para ti-ryu estaba muy feliz porque kagome lo abrazaba

Kagome alzo la vista-¿así?-vio que ryu asintió-¿y qué es?-en los ojos de kagome se podía ver una curiosidad enorme

Pues es…-ryu fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento

Kagome dirigió la vista hacia una luz blanca que se encontraba enfrente de ellos cuando el viento se disperso pudo ver que se trataba de sesshomaru- sessho… sesshomaru-kagome se puso nerviosa al instante-InuYasha no está aquí-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, kagome se acordó que estaba abrazada a ryu y rápidamente se separó sonrojándose

No busco a ese hibrido humana-la voz de sesshomaru detonaba veneno-viene a buscarte a ti

Kagome sintió que la respiración le faltaba ¿que quería sesshomaru con ella? Cuando le vino un pensamiento a la mente ¿ y si la quería para matarla? kagome no pudo evitar tragar grueso cuando sintió un brazo en su cintura

Que quieres con kagome sesshomaru-hablo ryu que hasta ahorita se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

Sesshomaru dirigió su vista hacia ryu- no es asunto tuyo ryu-dijo en tono áspero y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la sacerdotisa-rin te necesita-fue lo único que dijo para ver si con eso la sacerdotisa acedia a ir con el

Kagome se habia dado cuenta que sesshomaru había llamado a ryu por su nombre ¿se conocían? Bueno eso lo averiguaría después ahora rin la necesitaba-está bien sesshomaru llévame con ella

Kagome voy contigo-le dijo ryu a kagome

Sesshomaru vio la escena enfrente de e l de como ese demonio abrazaba a la mujer que pensaba era de su hermano-hmp-y con eso empezó a caminar seguido de ryu y kagome

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

InuYasha saltaba de árbol en árbol la noche ya habia caído y tenía que ver a kikyou cuando un olor en aire capto su atención era un demonio estaba en el pozo devora huesos

No lo pensó ni tres veces y se dirigió al pozo al llegar se encontró a un demonio de ojos azules enfrente del pozo traía en su manos lo que parecía ser una caja

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto desenvainado a colmillo de acero, no parecía peligros pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar

Kaito que se encontraba de espalda volteo al escuchar la pregunta de inuyasha, miro detenidamente a InuYasha-solo estaba de paso-dijo con voz calmada, de algo estaba seguro mataría a ryu lo había dejado solo a mitad del camino y había seguido su olor que lo llevo hasta aquel pozo y de ahí se esfumaba, cuando lo encontrara lo iba matar, también lo había hecho cargar la caja con el kimono adentro que le regalaría a esa misteriosa mujer para el.

InuYasha guardo de nuevo al colmillo de acero, en eso paso una serpiente caza alma y salió corriendo dejando al demonio solo tenía que hablar con kikyou su conversacion no podía esperar más tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos…

**Continuara…**

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo al parecer InuYasha empieza arrepentirse **

**El siguiente capitulo ya esta hecho y pienso subirlo el jueves o viernes será como un regalo por el 14 de febrero!**

**Hasta pronto cuídense!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vale a aquí está el siguiente capitulo con un día de retraso**

**Feliz san Valentín también con un día de retraso**

**Y yo ya no sigo retrasando la historia… aquí el siguiente capitulo**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de InuYasha no me pretensen **

**Capítulo 7**

Perdóname kikyou pero yo a quien amo…-InuYasha no pudo acabar la frase debido a que kikyou lo beso, beso que el corto al instante en que sintió los labios de la sacerdotisa muerta

InuYasha tu eres mío y no dejare que te vayas con esa…-kikyou apretó los puños fuertemente al ver que InuYasha se marchaba

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bien ya había hablado con kikyou y si ella entendió que bien y si no le daba igual con que no interfiriera entre kagome y el todo iba a estar bien, ahora solo le faltaba hablar con kagome mañana iría a su época a hablar con ella de sus sentimientos.

Ojala y no sea tarde-murmuro para sí mismo mientras entraba a la cabaña de la anciana kaede para poder cenar algo con sus amigos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a la ya no tan pequeña rin-¿pero qué te paso?-pregunto incrédula

Señorita kagome-dijo la "pequeña" mientras se levantaba de su futon para poder abrazar a la sacerdotisa que había mandado a buscar con sesshomaru para pedirle un pequeño favor

La habitación de rin era muy grande, tenía un armario abierto donde se podía observa muchos kimonos, y un futon muy grande en la mitad de habitación, también había una lámpara en cada extremo de la cama, se podía observa una mesa llena de peinetas y lazos de diferente colores atrás de la mesa pegado en la pared se encontraba un espejo grande, que reflejaban los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana que había en la parte de atrás de la habitación

Rin-susurro kagome mientras correspondía el abrazo de la "pequeña"-rin pareces una mujer de 16 años-la cara de kagome reflejaba incredulidad

Lose-grito rin soltando a kagome- es que veraz, hace dos semanas Salí a dar un paseo con el señor jaken cuando una mujer se apreció enfrente de nosotros y de ahí lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en el palacio del amo sesshomaru-relato rápidamente rin

Oh-fue la repuesta de kagome, luego recordó porque estaba ahí-¿para qué me necesita rin, te ocurre algo?-pregunto suavemente la sacerdotisa

Rin se mordió el labio inferior cuando escucho la pregunta de la sacerdotisa-pues si...-respondió rin mientras entrelazaba su mano-era para pedirte un consejo-añadió la joven

Kagome arqueo las cejas y poso sus manos en su cintura-¿consejo?

Parasabercomopuedoconquistaraalguien –dijo rápidamente rin tropezando cada palabra, lo que hizo que la joven miko no entendiera ni jota

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya era de mañana, era un día muy hermoso, se podía escuchar la melodía de los pájaros cantar, el ruido de los animalitos en el bosque, también se podía escuchar la risa de los niños jugando a lo lejos.

Un joven hibrido aspiro aire profundamente, mientras posaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza, bajo de un salto de la rama del árbol donde se encontraba-buenos día-saludo con una gran sonrisa a sus amigos que salían de la cabaña

Buenos días contestaron los aludidos

al parecer estas feliz amigo mío- expecto el monje mientras se sentaba bajo las sombras del árbol donde hace unos momentos se encontraba InuYasha

¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?-añadió la exterminadora que se encontraba recargada en la puerta de la cabaña con los brazos cruzados

InuYasha le dedico una sonrisa a sus amigos-no les puedo decir, pero luego se enteraran

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kagome se encontraba en una habitación que sesshomaru le había ofrecido después de hablar con rin-sonrió al recordar porque rin la necesitaba-era para conquistar a lord de las tierras del oeste a sesshomaru

Se puede-se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la habitación kagome sonrió-adelante-respondió la sacerdotisa que se levantaba del futon donde se encontraba recostada

Ryu entro a la habitación de kagome con una manzana en la mano-toma esto es para ti-ryu le extendió la manzana kagome

Kagome agarro la manzana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¿de dónde la sacaste?-kagome se sentó de nuevo en el futon

Ryu se sentó a un lado de kagome-de un árbol que está cerca de aquí-ryu se acercó a kagome y entrelazo sus manos con las de ella dejando a un lado la manzana-kagome eres muy hermosa-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

¿Amigo orejas de perros qué te trae por aquí?-le pregunto souta entrando a su casa junto a InuYasha

Vine a hablar con kagome- respondió InuYasha cortantemente, mientras olfateaba el aire, kagome no se encontraba en su casa, ¿Dónde habrá podido ir? Si ella le había contado que se encontraba de" vacaciones" o algo así lo que quería decir que no iba ir a la escuela por un tiempo ¿entonces donde se encontraba?

Pero amigo mi hermana no ha vuelto de la época antigua…

C**ontinuara…**

**La mera verdad que no quiero hacer sufrir a InuYasha pero bueno, tiene que sufrir uwu**

**Bueno ya prontititito InuYasha conocerá a ryu…**

**Bueno como me han pedido lemon entre kag y ryu habra en el siguiente capítulo bueno si quieren…**

**Hasta prontito! Cuídense! Uuf pensé que no lo podría subir por culpa del internet bueno iwal x culpa del internet hize dos cspitulo mas que planeo subir el miercules y el otro el viernes esta vez sin interrupciones! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Vale a aquí está el siguiente capítulo como se los prometí**

**Esta vez sin retraso ni nada por el estilo**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de InuYasha no me pretensen **

**Capítulo 8**

InuYasha después de que sota le dijo que kagome no había ido a su época salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el pozo

Algo malo le pudo haber pasado era el único pensamiento que abarcaba la mente de InuYasha iría a la aldea a avisarle a su amigos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome y ryu iban con dirección al pozo pues kagome ya había hablado con rin y le había dicho que esperara un poco más para llamar la atención del frio demonio de ojos dorados

Kagome le había regalado un collar de dominación como el de InuYasha a rin para que lo usara con sesshomaru ya rin se las arreglaría de como se lo pondría

Bien kag ya llegamos-dijo ryu bajando a kagome de su espalda

Gracias ryu-kagome se sentía incomoda desde que ryu y ella se habían besado ese beso le había hecho sentir una sensación hermosa pero en ese momento paso por su mente InuYasha lo que la había hecho que cortara el beso con ryu, InuYasha aún sigue en su corazón y eso ella lo sabía pero también se empezaba a dar cuenta que ryu empezaba a ocupar un lugar muy grande en su corazón

¿Hablamos en la noche?-pregunto el demonio de ojos verdes

Kagome le sonrió y asintió

En el árbol sagrado-dicho esto la azabache cruzo el pozo rápidamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome abría la puerta de su casa cuando un balón choco con la puerta volteo hacia la dirección de donde había salido el balón

Hermana-sota llego corriendo hasta posarse a lado de la azabache-InuYasha se fue hace unos minutos

Su hermano había dicho que ¿InuYasha habia venido a su época?-¿Qué dijistes sota?-pregunto la azabache para confirmar lo que habia dicho su hermano ya que pudo haber escuchado mal

-que InuYasha ya se fue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo que kagome no fue a su época?-pregunto la castaña

Ya se los dije más de diez veces que fui a la época de kagome y ese mocoso me dijo que ¡kagome no había ido a su época!-dijo desesperado el hibrido por décima primera vez

Y le paso algo-chillo el pequeño zorrito

El monje que hasta el momento se habia mantenido al margen de la conversación decidió intervenir- ya no ay que perder más el tiempo y busquemos a la señorita kagome

Hola amigos-saludo la miko sonriendo o eso trataba ya que estaba muy nerviosa después de que sota le dijo que InuYasha había ido a su época, empaco rápido comida, vendajes, medicinas, más comida, los dulce de shippo- las papas de InuYasha y mas comida

Hubo un silencio mortal después de que la sacerdotisa había saludado, nadie sabía que hacer o decir

Por su parte el hibrido no lograba maquinar en su mente todavía que kagome estaba ahí enfrente de el

-¿me puedes decir donde demonio estabas?-encaro el hibrido a la azabache

A kagome le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo pero no se iba dejar dominar por InuYasha-¿me puedes decir de qué diablos me hablas?-a kagome la rodeaba un aura maligna que hizo que InuYasha se doblegara

InuYasha tampoco se iba dejar intimidar por la sacerdotisa- fui a tu época…-InuYasha dejo de hablar rápidamente al percibir otro olor en la sacerdotisa, algo en su interior lo dejo sin palabras solo sentía una pulsada en su pecho ya que aparte de ese olor que estaba en la sacerdotisa, alguien la había besado se podía notar en sus labios

InuYasha oculto sus ojos tras su flequillo y dio media vuelta, se sentía furioso con el mismo

Kagome fruncio el ceño al ver que InuYasha se había dado la vuleta ¿Qué se creía para ignorarla?

-fuiste a mi época ¿y qué?

Olvídalo-InuYasha se subió a la rama del árbol donde siempre veía el atardecer

¿Quién se había atrevido a robarle a kagome?, ¿Quién la había besado? No él no iba perderla tan fácilmente mucho menos con cualquier idiota mataría al que intentaba robarle a kagome

Kagome solo era de el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte kagome le había entregado las cosas a sus amigos después hablaría con InuYasha ahora solo pensaba en que decirle a sus amigos para poder escaparse en la noche para ver a ryu

Chicos regresare a mi época al anochecer es que mi abuelo y mama saldrán y quieren que me quede con sota- fue la única excusa que se lo ocurrió a la sacerdotisa, solo faltaba que sus amigos le creyeran

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uff por suerte sus amigos le habían creído, InuYasha no se había despedido de ella ni le había contestado eso le había dolido por alguna razón tendría que poner sus sentimientos en orden

Solo estaba segura de que aun amaba a InuYasha pero ya no como antes ese amor tan fuerte que sentía por el por alguna razón se fue desvaneciendo desde que conoció a ryu

Ryu ya ocupaba un lugar y muy grande en su corazón y se podía atrever a decir que ya lo amaba pero no por completo primero tendría que dejar de sentir algo por InuYasha

Pero cuando ryu la había besado se sintió muy feliz y se había olvidado de todo el mundo y por unos segundos se había sacado InuYasha del corazón, quería volver a besarlo sentía esa necesidad de volver a probar sus labios, de abrazarlo, acariciarlo lo necesitaba,

Necesitaba a ryu

Kagome iba muy entretenida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se iba a tropezar con las raíces de un árbol

Paso lo inevitable tropezó

Kagome cerró los ojos dispuesta a recibir el fuerte golpe pero en lugar de eso lo que recibió fue unos brazos que ya conocía como la palma de su mano

-ay pequeña siempre eres muy distraída

Kagome que hasta el momento había mantenido su vista en el fuerte pecho de ryu alzo la mirada para poderlo ver

Ay estaba ella en su brazos con esa hermosa sonrisa se veía tan indefensa tan frágil lo que hacía que él quisiera protegerla, cuidarla y amarla como se merece

Kagome y ryu se mantenía atrapados en la mirada de cada uno y inconscientemente se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios y sentir esa corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos

**Continuara….**

**No tendrán que esperar mucho para el siguiente capítulo ya que bueno ya está hecho como lo dije anteriormente y de una vez advierto el siguiente capítulo hay lemon asi tambien en el siguiente capítulo InuYasha sabrá de quien se trata esa persona que piensa robarle a su amada azabache**

**Adiós hasta pronto y cuídense!**


End file.
